


Object of Obsession

by Boulder_City_Blockbuster



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulder_City_Blockbuster/pseuds/Boulder_City_Blockbuster
Summary: Rebecca Chambers develops an unhealthy obsession for Chris Redfield. When things don't go her way, she finds out how to tell him her feelings in a pretty illegal way
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 8





	Object of Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic. The idea randomly popped in my head that the frog eyed bastard would be obsessed with someone. Why not old Chris Redfield? Hope you enjoy.  
> (Contains smut at the end)

The Object of Obsession

Rebecca sat at her desk within the S.T.A.R.S office quietly, twiddling her thumbs as she stared through her brow at the man in front of her. Chris Redfield. She began obsessing over him a few weeks ago after he had told, what she thought, was the funniest joke about... well, she had forgot by now, but at the time, she thought it was golden. Rebecca wasn't privy on making friends, the even with the only other girl in the S.T.A.R.S unit, Jill Valentine. In fact, she held great disdain for Valentine, though she hid it quite well. She only hated Jill because Chris would always be talking or joking with her. She sensed more between the two, but always ended up placing that thought into the back of her mind.

Chris was buried in a mountain of paper work, which seemed like the regular around the office. Jill would sit next to him, leaning back in her seat as she held a bag of potato chips in hand, eating them annoyingly loud as she looked over Chris' shoulder. She mad sure to ruffle the loud plastic bag every time she dug around for a single chip. She even made sure to chew extra loud in Chris' ear. Chris cringed as he whipped around, snatching the bag from Valentine's hands.

"Jill, you're fuckin' killin' me with this," He exclaimed, turning his back to Jill as he held the bag out her reach.

Jill would laugh, softly, standing up and wrestling Chris for the chips, both of them laughing. Rebecca wasn't laughing. Rebecca was sizzling with jealousy

'Why is it when I always try to play around with Chris like that he just don't play back?' She thought to herself as she buried her face in her hands.

Chris finally tossed the chips back to Jill, Jill playfully punching him on the arm. Chris returned the punch as he poked her side with his index finger, Jill flinching as she audibly squealed, Chris laughing. The air seemed to be sucked out the room as Jill and Chris fell quiet, quickly scooting back up to their desks. Rebecca glanced over at Weskers office, noticing the man had poked his head out the door, starring daggers into Chris and Jill. He slowly receded back into his office, slamming the door loudly. Rebecca cupped her hand over her mouth, hiding her grin as she silently thanked Wesker for his interruption. She was this close to vomiting from the sight of the two horsing around. Rebecca scooted forward a little, clearing her throat.

"Uh, Chris?" She asked, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"Whats up, Rebecca?" He responded, looking up from his work. She loved that he didn't call her by her last name. It made her feel special

"Well, I'm still moving into my apartment and uh, I need someone to help unpack some boxes and maybe move some furniture. Think you could... maybe help me, tonight around nine?" She said in a small voice

Chris rubbed the nape of his neck, checking his watch. 

"Sure. I can be there at nine. Want me to bring anything?"

Rebecca fought back a wide grin, shifting her hips in her seat as she perked up.

"Really?! Thanks! You don't need anything, I can make us dinner and, maybe I can pick out a movie to rent from Blockbuster!" She exclaimed quite loudly, almost leaping out her seat.

"Uhm... Yeah, sure, t-that works..." Chris said enthusiastically, forcing a smile as he really didn't feel like spending the night with another teenager. His sister was already enough for him to deal with.

"Hey, I can swing by and give you guys a hand! Chris may be big, bu-" Jill tried to say, being cut off by Rebecca quickly.

"No no no no, Jill, it's not that much, Chris can handle himself." 

"Oh.... Ok then." Jill said, sighing through her nose as she turned back to her desk.

'Yeah, take that, big tit bitch...' Rebecca said in her mind

Later that night in Rebecca's pristine apartment, which had no boxes, nor any furniture to move, she sat at her desk, a pen in hand as she wrote in her brown leather diary, adorned with a heart on the cover and its very own key and lock. 

_Dear Diary_

_I finally worked up the courage to invite my love Chris to dinner and a movie. My plan that has been in the works will finally come to fruition. First, I'll get him a little drunk, and then tell him how I truly feel. If he still is blinded by that bitch Valentine, I'll have to go to plan B, but lets hope I don't have to. Speaking of that bitch, she always has to mess around and tease Chris. Shes only appealing to him because she has big boobs and a tight ass. Fucking slut. I'm sure she sucked off every guy that looks even remotly cute in the Raccoon Police Department, probably the whole city! Sigh. Sometimes I want to beat her over the head with a lead pipe just to show Chris that I'm the only woman in the world for him._

She signed the bottom of the page, slapping the book shut as she heard a knock at the door. She quickly glanced at the clock over her desk, which surely read nine O'Clock on the dot. She scurried to the front door, fixing her hair as best she could. Opening the door she smiled warmly, jumping a little in joy.

"Hi, Chris!" She said giddily, stepping aside to let the man in.

Chris smiled, nodding as he moved his muscular frame through the doorway, glancing around the near immaculate apartment. He wore a regular pair of jeans and a plain T-Shirt along with his 'Made in Heaven' bomber jacket. As for Rebecca she wore short tight running shorts and a form fitting T-Shirt that displayed her C-Cup sized rack rather well. She was no Jill Valentine, but still, shes eighteen. She would take Chris by the hand, leading him to the center of the room as she began babbling.

"Yeah, this is my humble abode! The living room, kitchen, bedroom, and that bathroom. Nice huh!" 

Chris nodded, smirking as he slowly walked around the apartment, his smirk soon falling flat as he didn't notice a single box.

"Yeah, looks like you've already unpacked. Where are the boxes I need to move?" He questions, tilting his head as an inquisitive look spread across his beautiful face.

"Oh... Well I looked over it again and I just overestimated the number of the boxes, but I already cooked dinner and rented the movie, so why not?" She said, smiling.

Chris bit the inside of his cheek, holding back a comment as he nodded slowly, sighing. She walked behind him, grasping the lapel of his coat from behind, pulling it off him.

"Let me get this for you. Here, go take a seat and I'll start the movie." she said from behind quickly pressed the inside of the coat her her nose, inhaling slowly as she smelled his jacket behind his back, her body trembling. Chris plopped down into the couch, huffing as he crossed his arms, staring forward into the TV. He didn't like Rebecca like that at all. He thought she was attractive enough, but she reminded him far too much of his baby sister. Just less bratty. And besides, he had the hots for his bombshell of a a partner, who he had already gone on three dates with in secret. Rebecca disappeared into the kitchen, tending to something. Chris looked down at the choice of movie she rented from Blockbuster. Silence of the Lambs. this odd choice of movie creeped Chris the fuck out as he grimaced, shaking his head. He would sit up, turning around, ready to tell Rebecca he had only came to help her move.

"Rebecca, I'm gonna take of-" He was interrupted as a spoon of mashed potatoes and gravy was plunged into the mouth. 

Rebecca smiled as she slowly pulled the spoon out the man's mouth, Chris gladly pinching his lips around it as she pulled it out. He closed his eyes, nodding, slowly as his taste buds took in the excellent dish. He would sink back into the couch, eyes still closed as he continued nodding.

"Mmmmmm. Mmmmmm. Oh Rebecca that is.... sooooo fuckin' good." He managed to push out as she handed him a plate of Fried Chicken and mashed potatoes with gravy. She clinched her knees together as she practically heard him moan from her cooking. She felt her knees buckle. Chris opened his eyes, staring down at the plate of food as he began running the situation over in his head.

'You totally just moaned like a bitch when she put something in your mouth, Chris. Just eat your fucking plate, watch the movie and leave. Jill already want happy enough with you coming here dipshit. Stop trying to be the nice guy.'

Rebecca took her spot beside him on the couch, hands on her lap as she stared daggers into him as he ate, her hands rubbing the top of her thigh ever so gently. Chris glanced at her, his chewing coming to an end. He quickly looked back forward as the awkward silence proved too cringe for him. Rebecca bounced up, making her way to the TV as she scooped up the DVD case. She dropped down to her knees, bending over and sticking her rear end in the air as she poked at the DVR's buttons, pretending not to know what she was doing as she wagged her behind in the air, hoping to attract Chris. He stopped chewing, his mouth hanging slightly ajar as he stared at her ass. She quickly looked over her shoulder, Chris looking away as his cheeks reddened, gulping audibly as the man was caught sneaking a peek.

"These things are so confusing right!?" She said, knowing full well she with her intelligence could probably disassemble a DVR and reassemble it just like that. She finally got the disc tray to roll out, dropping it in the slot before pushing it. She rose, returning to her spot at Chris' side. 

The movies end credits scrolled down the screen, Rebecca hurrying to the kitchen as Chris sat up, outstretching his arms up towards the ceiling as he released a large yawn. He sighed, looking down as his watch, cussing at himself as he would turn around, ready to bid Rebecca farewell as he promised his kid sister he would be home about an hour ago. 

"Ok, Rebecca, I really have to g-" He was interrupted once more as a spoon with hot apple pie slid into between his lips. Once again he fell under Rebecca's spell, leaning back in his seat as he fought back moans, his eyes screwing shut as he slowly nodded, taking in the excellent taste and texture of the warm apple pie. She set a plate in his lap containing the apple pie, a Budweiser in hand, Chris' favorite beer. She placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a little.

"Stay for dessert... I have beer."

"Budweiser? Well... maybe I could stay for a drink or too." Chris said, his eyes flying open. Rebecca knew she had the man now. She mixed some hard liquor into the beers beforehand, in an attempt to get Redfield drunker faster, and it did. One beer turned into two, three, then four. Chris was definitely drunk by now, setting his cleared plate on the coffee table shakily. He would lean back, looking at his hands, and then at the beer bottles on the table, wondering why he had got so drunk so fast. He chalked it up to having not been at a bar in a few weeks. He closed his eyes, sighing as he shook his head.

"I-I can't driiiivee." He groaned, slurring his speech drunkenly.

Rebecca bit her bottom lip, placing her hand on Chris' lap, gently running it in a circular motion. Chris would open his eyes, looking down at the hand then back up at Rebecca, saying nothing.

"Chris.. I-I wanted to tell you something... I may... have some feelings for you." She pushed out. 

Feelings for him she did have. Feelings that drove her to steal a pair of his boxers from his open locker in the showers. Feelings that made her plan out their entire wedding and honeymoon, one that included him eating various foods she cooked off her body. Feelings that made her finger herself many times to the thought of him inside her, of him touching her. Chris would shake his head weakly as he tried to push her hand off his thigh. She advanced it further, grasping his bulge with her hand as she leaned in, forcing her lips against his, Chris jerking his head away as best he can, eventually placing a his palm on Rebecca's face, shoving her off. 

"Stop!" He pleaded, falling back into the couch.

Rebecca quickly scurried up and to her bathroom, whipping the bathroom cabinet open and procuring a small pill bottle labeled 'Plan B' She stared at the bottle in her hands, contemplating whether or not she should use it. With a poof of smoke over each of her shoulders, two miniature sized Rebecca Chambers. One was clad in a red latex suit with horns coming from her head and a trident in hand, the other Rebecca clad in white flowing robes, and a glimmering yellow halo hovering above her head. Rebecca looked down at the Evil Rebecca, the Evil Rebecca beginning to speak.

"Give it to him. Then fuck him. Fuck his brains out. Make him forget that whore, Jill, AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The red one laughed menacingly, staring up at Rebecca. Rebecca looked over to the good Rebecca, hearing her plan out.

"It's rape Rebecca. I know he loves you, but you just have to give him time. If he says no, he means no."

"If he loves her then, why can't she just drug him and have her way right now, dumb ass?" The Evil Rebecca hissed, glaring at the Good Rebecca.

"Quiet down, you two!" She said, sighing softly as she looked up towards he ceiling, pondering.

"I have to do what is right..."

Chris would slowly come to a few hours later a blindfold over his eyes, his hands both handcuffed to the headboard above him. He groaned, his head pounding as he tried to bring his hands down, the cuffs stopping him. He struggled against the cuffs, gasping as he realized the situation he was in, still effected by the roofies and alcohol. He came to the realization he was only in his boxers. 

"H-Hey! What the fuck! Rebecca-" He was interrupted once more, a common occurrence tonight as the a taste he recognized as apple pie flooded his tatsebuds. He quickly swallowed, jerking around as Rebecca pulled the blindfold down, letting it rest around his neck. He glared at her as he breathed heavily.

"Chambers.... What. The. Fuck... Let me go, now." He demanded, struggling against his restraints. Rebecca sat next to him on her knees, a plate of apple pie sitting on her lap. She brushed a loose lock of hair behind her ears, confused.

"Chris, it's ok, I just need to tell you how I really feel... How I know how you feel about me..." She whispered, placing the plate on the nightstand.

"Ever since I joined S.T.A.R.S, I haven't really been able to fit in. You're always so nice to me and... I see the way you look at me sometimes..."

"Yeah, because you remind me of my little sister, you frog eyed fuck! Let me go!" He exclaimed, struggling more to no avail.

"Like... a step sister maybe?" She asked, tilting her head as she shrugged. 

"Let me gooooo!" He pleaded.

"I'm a virgin Chris. I think fate kept me this way for you... and tonight... I want you to take me..." She blurted, leaning forward, grabbing a tuft of his boxers.

Chris wiggled his hips, trying to fend the handsy rapist off.

"S-Stop it! I'm seeing Jill!" He exclaimed, blinking.

She stopped, letting go of his boxers as she sat back, tears welling in her eyes. She grabbed hold of her breasts, pressing them together as she screamed,

"Am I not enough for you, Chris? Are C-Cups not enough!" She cried, tears rolling down her face as she broke down, sobbing rather loud and annoyingly

"N-No, Rebecca please... Don't do this to me..." He begged, biting his bottom lip.

She would sniffle as she shook her head, using her palm to wipe away the tears. She hooked a finger into the front of the waistline of his boxers, beginning to slowly pull them down. Chris closed his eyes as he didn't put up a fight, simply accepting she would use him. She grabbed his member by the base, beginning to stroke it slowly as she looked up at him with her large green eyes. Chris said nothing, only biting his lip as he closed his eyes, slowly stiffening up down south. Rebecca wrapped her lips around the head, slowly swirling her tongue around it, agonizingly slow. Chris fought back a moan, eventually giving in to the pleasure and releasing a small, very small moan. Rebecca removed the head from her mouth, smiling.

"Do you like it, my love?" She asked gingerly, before taking his whole mass into her mouth, gagging audibly as she reached the bottom, sticking her tongue out from the bottom and giving his balls a little lick and tickle.

Chris was close to giving in and admitting that he did enjoy her mouth around him, managing to stifle it. Rebecca began repeatedly moving up and down on his cock, loud gagging and slurping sound echo through the apartment as she took all of him in. She finally stopped, which Chris liked and disliked at the same time. She would begin pulling her shorts off slowly, revealing her virgin folds hidden beneath her garments. She tossed them aside carelessly, throwing on leg over Chris as she straddled him, positioning her snatch above his erect tip, which was wet and slobbery with saliva and pre-cum thanks to Rebecca's mouth. She slowly lowered herself to him, The head poking in. She gasped, slamming her eyes shut as it penetrated and broke her Hyman, her body shaking with pleasure as a tear drop rolled down her eye. She then sat fully on him, Chris moaning loud this time as her insides hugged around him. He groaned as she began gyrating her hips with him still inside her.

_Forgive me Jill Chris thought to himself as he come to the realization he enjoyed it._


End file.
